everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever is the fifth (or the sixth and last (DVD and IMDb only)) video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 23, 1994 on VHS and rereleased on August 13, 2002 on DVD and on early-late 2010s on YouTube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle and Lowly as they read stories as they check out a book from the library! Contents #Introduction/At the Library/Huckle and Lowly gets The Silly Story Book from Mr. Read-a-Lot at the Busytown Library and they go to the park to read #Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit (Stop, Look and Listen) #Mr. Fixit Fixes It (Mixed Up Sounds) #Pa Pig's New Car (Wheels) Characters * Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mr. Read-a-Lot *Mr. Fixit *Fireman Ralph *Grandma Bear *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Marvin Mouse *Hilda Hippo *Miss Honey *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Gertie Dog *Glenda Goat *(Mr.) Pa Pig *Ma Pig *Harry Pig *Sally Pig *Smokey, Sparky and Snozzle (The pig firefighters) *The mouse firefighters *Doctor Lion *Gilbert Pig* *Mr. Rabbit *Mrs. Cat *Peppa Fox* *Rudy Pig* *Frieda Fox *Lilly Cat* *Mary Bunny* *Timothy Cat* *Patata Raccoon* *Ursula Hippo* *Tracy Raccoon* *Marc Cat* *Stuart Pig* *Angel Raccoon* *Juan Bear* *Mary Mouse* (Cameo only) *Simon Mouse* *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Animal children at the Busytown library *Other Busytown people *Stompy *Mr. Sweep *Other animal construction workers *The Narrator (Offscreen only) *Harry Mouse* (Title screen only) *Baron von Crow* (Title screen only) (*Unnamed.) Trivia/Goofs * This video of the title is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Silly Stories. * This video of the title is based on two books, Richard Scarry's Funniest Storybook Ever and Watch Your Step, Mr. Rabbit!. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, will also be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, will also be in another Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever. * This is the fifth (or the sixth and last (DVD and IMDb only)) video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This is the second time there is a song in the beginning of this video. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This episode marks an appearance for Mr. Read-a-Lot, Gertie Dog, Mr. Rabbit, Peppa Fox, Rudy Pig, Mary Bunny, Timothy Cat, Tracy Raccoon, Frieda Fox, Patata Raccoon, Marc Cat, Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon, Juan Bear, Simon Mouse, Mr. Fixit, Mrs. Cat, Pa Pig, Harry Pig, and Ma Pig. * This is the second musical video. * This is the only time the kids offscreen in a background sing At The Library, Stop, Look and Listen and Wheels. * This is the only time Gertie Dog, Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon and Juan Bear sing Stop, Look and Listen. * This is the only time Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox and Grandma Bear sing Mixed Up Sounds. * This is the only time Sally and Harry Pig sing Wheels. * This is the last video that Fireman Ralph, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Marvin Mouse, Glenda Goat, Mr. Bunny, Grandma Bear, Mrs. Bunny, Freddie Fox, the pig and mouse firefighters, Sally Pig and other Busytown people make these appearances. * Rhonda Raccoon's voice is high when she says, "Hi, Freddie!" to Freddie Fox who rides his tricycle and laughs after she hears the tricycle horn going "cuckoo." But on other videos, her voice was and will be low. * Marvin Mouse's voice is low when he tells Mr. Fixit to stop fixing the flat tire on his car. * This is the third time Huckle Cat's voice is a little high when says, "This time, they left in the fire engine!" But his voice is normal. * Mr. Rabbit reads a newspaper while he walks, uses caution and doesn't pay attention on where he's going. Mr. Frumble will do the same thing from the episode The Big Story in The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But he doesn't make an appearance. * The bugs don't make an appearance either. Neither do Bob Fox, Alex and Anne Bear, Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Humperdink, Father Cat, Mother Cat, Grocer Cat, Ole Owl, Olive Owl, Mr. Owl, Mrs. Owl, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Mother Pig, Father Pig, Larry Lion, Sally Cat, Gary Goat, Janitor Joe, Ursula Pig, Henry Pig, Susie Tiger, Arthur Pig, Nia Bunny, Ollie Owl and other characters. * This is the fifth video the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!", in the introduction segment. * This is the fifth video the Narrator says, "The End", after he laughs "Huh!", and before the credits start. * This is the fifth video Lowly Worm doesn't speak. * This is the third time the Narrator narrates the introduction. * This is the only time Huckle narrates three stories. * This is the third episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. Gallery CARTOON, WATER - BIG DIVING SPLASH, SPORTS Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Mr. Rabbit falls in the lake. CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Mr. Fixit's broken machine. CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|The tire is about to blow up if there's enough air when Mr. Fixit fixes a flat tire on Marvin Mouse's car. CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE TWELVE O'CLOCK Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Song Video Ever!.jpg|Freddie's tricycle horn goes "cuckoo" like a cuckoo clock. CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Miss Honey goes "hee-haw" like a donkey. BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Song Videos Ever.jpg|Doctor Lion crows like a rooster. COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 06 Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever.jpg|The telephone moos like a cow. CAT - DOMESTIC SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever.jpg|The typewriter meows like a cat. CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE TWELVE O'CLOCK Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Song Video Ever!_2.jpg|Freddie's tricycle horn goes "cuckoo" again. BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever.jpg|Rhoanda Raccoon clucks like a chicken at Freddie Fox. Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Links Main article: IMDb Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos